One Fox
by alaskan anime gal
Summary: An adventure unfolds with a hotheaded fox hanyou and her younger human sister when they join the Inu-gang. With things from falling in love to calling people clay pots, this is going to be a freaking awesome adventure!
1. Chapter 1

One Fox

**I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first fanfic. This is hopefully the only short chapter.**

Chapter One

A 12-year old fox hanyou walked down a path with her younger half sister. Let me take a moment to describe these two, the hanyou's name is Michiko. She has brown hair, brown eyes, fox ears, and a fox tail. She can control her demon side _easily_, Michiko can even control when she is a full demon. That also mean she's a hothead. Her mother was a demon slayer killed by Naraku. Her father is an abusive fox demon. Right now she is doing her FDRP (fox demon rite of passage), so she can become a member of the fox demon tribe.

Michiko's little sister's name is Misayo. The little girl is an 8 year old human who brown hair and brown eyes. The reason she went with her sister on the FDRP is because she didn't want to live with her abusive stepdad. She is very carefree and wise for her age.

As they walked down the path Misayo and Michiko were humming a happy tune, when Michiko suddenly stopped.

"What?" Misayo asked.

"I smell a demon." Michiko said simply.

**So tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

One Fox

**I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first fanfic. I'm changing Shippo's age to 12 for storyline reasons.**

_**Thank you**_** T. A. S **_**for your review!**_

Chapter Two

"A-a demon?" Misayo stuttered.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll protect you, plus you have Hirakotsu!" Michiko said, already transforming into a demon.

Misayo nodded with Hirakotsu at the ready.

"Come out, foul beast!" Michiko yelled.

"I am not a foul beast!" A thunder demon said flying down to them, "My name is Kaminari and you are a hanyou! I despise hanyous, one killed my brothers, Manten and Hiten, since then I have vowed to destroy all half-demons!"

"You talk too much. Prepare to die!" the hanyou yelled, "Fox Fire!"

"Hirakotsu!"

~With the Inu-gang~

"I sense a sacred jewel shard nearby." A priestess named Kagome said.

"Really, which direction?" an impatient dog hanyou named Inuyasha said.

"North" Kagome replied already running in that direction.

"Let's go, Kirara." A demon slayer named Sango said to her demon cat. Kirara transformed into a saber tooth tiger. Sango, the monk Miroku, and the fox demon Shippo climbed on Kirara's back. She flew after Kagome and Inuyasha ran after them yelling.

When they came to the jewel shard, a battle was before them. A human and fox hanyou against a thunder demon.

"Hey, that demon looks like the thunder brothers." Shippo said.

"Her jewel shards are in the same place, too." Kagome added.

~With our OC~

Hirakotsu and a Fox Fire hit Kaminari in the gut, when she suddenly stopped randomly throwing lightning bolts.

"You! Dog hanyou, you killed my brothers, Hiten and Monten, I'll deal with you after this runt!" Kuminari screeched.

"Oh no you don't!" said Michiko. She punched the demon in the face, killing Kaminari. As Kaminari disintegrated Misayo picked up the jewel shard.

"Big sister what's this?"

"Looks like a jewel shard of some kind. Let's give it to them." Michiko said, pointing to the Inu-gang.

The two groups walked toward each other and met up in the middle of the field. Misayo handed the jewel shard to Kagome.

"Um… thanks" she said.

"Look big sister, another demon slayer!" Misayo said excitedly as she ran up to Sango and shook her hand. Michiko smiled, then frowned something was wrong.

"You have been affected by Naraku, too, I see." she said.

**So tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

One Fox

**I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first fanfic. I'm changing Shippo's age to 12 for storyline reasons.**

Chapter Three

"How do _you _know we are affected, runt?" Inuyasha said.

"My name is Michiko, not runt! Mine and Misayo's mother was a demon slayer in a demon slayer's village. She was slaughtered by Naraku. I experienced the sorrow the same sorrow you all. As a result I can sense sorrow." the fox hanyou said.

"So, you know us now, tell us about you." Misayo said.

"My name is Kagome."

"Keh… I'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Miroku."

"You're perverted, lecherous Miroku. I'm Sango. I am so sorry about your mother. This is Kirara."

"Thank you, Lady Sango." Misayo said

Shippo walked up to Michiko and his hand out. She shook it.

"I'm Shippo."

"Oh you're Shippo? Good. The tribe told me if I saw you to tell you sorry about your father."

Shippo gasped. "You are from the fox demon tribe?"

"Yes, I am a fox hanyou."

"Would you two like to join us for revenge against Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes please, that would be great!" the two girls said at the same time, excitedly.

"We can carry our own weight and hunt for ourselves. We won't bother you too much, except in battle we'll help out." Michiko said.

Inuyasha grumbled a bit but didn't complain. It will be nice to have someone for Shippo to play with.

"Great!" Miroku said walking alongside Michiko. Suddenly, he was slapped.

"Pervert!"

**~Naraku's castle~**

_This is going to be fun. _Naraku thought while looking into Kanna's mirror.

**Another short chapter…sighs.**


	4. Chapter 4

One Fox

**Enjoy this chapter, everyone and thank you **_**Blondie74 **_**for your support!**

Chapter Four

Michiko was eating in an inn room, one that Miroku swindled the innkeeper out of. She was also thinking. _These people, they accepted me, a hanyou, like only family would. Is this my new family? A priestess, a dog hanyou, a monk, a demon slayer, a cat demon, and a fox demon? Then, if so, my family is great! I'm sure Misayo thinks so, too._

Michiko was already informed about the rest of the group. Demon slayer's village, slaughtered. Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Kikyo. Kagome's time travel. All caused by that damn Naraku. Michiko inhaled for a sigh when she smelled something.

"Misayo, go get Hirakotsu"

Misayo nodded.

"Do you smell that, Inuyasha?"

"What?" he replied.

"Demon. Dog demon. And it ain't you."

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled.

"Who's he?" Misayo asked, walking into the room with Hirakotsu.

"Me" Sesshomaru said, followed by Jaken, and breaking down the wall with his poison whip, hitting Misayo in the process.

"MISAYO!" Michiko screamed in terror, turning to the dog demon while transforming into a demon she yelled in anger, "You'll pay for hurting my sister!"

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, a pathetic half-demon child, threatening you!" Jaken laughed.

"Quiet, Jaken."

"Yes, M'lord."

Sesshomaru looked at the group, all standing ready to fight. The newest additions especially. _How odd. A hanyou who can control her demon side. She looks strong, for a fox, that is._

"I'm here for the Tetsuaiga."

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Michiko don't worry about Misayo, I'll take care of her." Kagome said.

"Time for your death, filthy dog!" Michiko yelled. She punched the surprised dog demon in the gut. _Damn, she's faster than me. _

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's Wind Scar headed for the dog demon, but Jaken blocked it using the Staff of Two Heads.

Shippo used Fox Fire on Jaken and they got in a fire war. Sango used Hirakotsu on Sesshomaru while Miroku put up a barrier around Kagome and Misayo. Using the smoke from the fire war for cover, Michiko planned her next attack. She jumped out from behind the smoke and shattered the dog demon's arm.

"It seems I must retreat for now." He said walking away. Michiko returned to her half-demon state and ran to Misayo.

"She's fine. She just needs rest." Kagome informed her. The fox hanyou nodded trembling with worry for her sister.

"You were amazing!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Thank you, Shippo. You were too, the smoke was very helpful." Michiko replied.

"Get some rest, you need it." Miroku said.

"Okay, I will."

"Dear Sango, would you like to bunk with me tonight?"

A slap was the last sound that night.

_Pervert._ All the girls thought.

**That is it this chapter. Koga (Kouga?) is coming in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

One Fox

**Sorry, I would have uploaded this earlier, but my computer was acting up. **_**FallenFan77**_** thank you for the reviews! Michiko can only use Smashing Top, which will appear in a later chapter.**

Chapter Five

The girls (Michiko, Misayo, Sango, Kagome, and Kirara) were talking as they walked behind the boys (Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo).

"So, do you know where Naraku is?" Misayo asked innocently.

"We got a tip from a monkey god that he might be near the Oxen-Tiger." Sango replied.

"Oh" Michiko said. _That's a long way from here,_ she thought.

"I sense two sacred jewel shards!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded.

"I smell wolf demon. Do you, Inuyasha?" Michiko said.

"Yes. Damn flea-bitten wolf."

"It must be Koga." Shippo said.

"Koga?" Misayo asked.

As if on cue a whirlwind appeared and out jumped a wolf demon.

"Hey, Kagome" he said in a flirtatious voice.

"Oh…uh hey, Koga" she replied, as he took her hands.

"Keep your hands off her, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled. He grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"As if, mutt-face!"

"Hey! I take that as an offense to all hanyous!" Michiko yelled. She was ignored by the wolf.

Inuyasha transformed Tetsusaiga and prepared for a fight. Then he heard Kagome's voice. A sweat drop fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha," she said through gritted teeth, "SIT!"

Inuyasha landed on the ground. Michiko, Misayo, and Shippo winced at the sight.

"That had to hurt." they said in unison.

Two more wolf demons came running shouting Koga's name.

"Gotta go, see ya Kagome." Koga said.

~During supper that night~

"Is Inuyasha always this sour after running into Koga?" Michiko whispered to Sango. The demon slayer just nodded.

"Things get really heated up when Kikyo comes into the picture." Miroku said. Inuyasha was outside sulking, while Kagome was trying to cheer him up. Misayo and Shippo were playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. For some reason, Michiko was jealous of her younger sister. _Weird, _she thought, _at least this ramen stuff is good. _

**That is it for chapter five. Hope you all enjoyed it! If you didn't, please tell me. Knowing me, I'm about to get a writer's block…sighs. I think I spelled Oxen-Tiger wrong, somebody, please, enlighten me!**


	6. Chapter 6

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! I hate being sick on a school day…ugh. One benefit is getting to write the next chapter of One Fox. Enjoy! Oh, and I noticed I haven't been doing something.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Six

When Inuyasha finally finished sulking, he came in and slurped down his ramen. Then he slapped his face.

"Um… Inuyasha, why are you slapping your face?" Misayo questioned.

"Hey look, it's the old flea Myoga!" Kagome said.

"Who?" Michiko said.

"Why are you here, Myoga?" Sango asked.

"I have news for Master Inuyasha." the old flea said.

"WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO US!?" an annoyed fox hanyou screeched.

"OW! My ears! My ears!" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Myoga used to serve Inuyasha's father, he sometimes helps us." Shippo explained.

"Thank you." Michiko said.

"Who are these young ladies?" Myoga said as he jumped onto Misayo's hand.

"I'm Misayo, a demon slayer like Lady Sango." The girl giggled

"Interesting" the flea said.

"I'm a fox hanyou named Michiko, I'm Misayo's half-sister."

"So, in other words they just joined the group and they have _a lot _in common with some of us." Miroku said.

"Anyway back to my news, Naraku is near the Oxen-Tiger." Myoga said to Inuyasha.

"I know."

"I smell something." Michiko stated

"Huh?" Sango said.

"Sis, I'm cold." Michiko looked at Misayo and gave her a blanket.

"I sense a demon aura." Miroku said standing up and grabbed his staff.

"Yes! Finally, some action around here!" Inuyasha said.

"We'll go get our Hirakotsu." Sango said speaking for herself and Misayo. They left the room and returned a moment later with Hirakotsu. Kagome picked up her bow and arrows. Inuyasha readied Tetsusaiga. Michiko turned into a demon. Myoga ran away and hid as they all prepared for battle.

"Coward." Shippo said.

**That's it for chapter five. Now this sick person has to finish getting ready for winter. It has already snowed up here…ugh. Winter is so early this year. WHY?! Cruel winter! Hey, I just noticed I'm hungry. Bye, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! I hate being sick on a school day…ugh. One benefit is getting to write the next chapter of One Fox. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Seven

_This demon's scent is familiar. Sort of like a fox's scent, _Michiko thought,_ oh, no anyone but him! _

~Flashback~

"_Try harder!" Michiko's father urged. Michiko was in her demon state trying to learn control it. She knew if she attacked out of uncontrollable power again, she would be beaten by her father. Her father is ashamed of her being a half-demon. Michiko knew it. She also saw the fear in his eyes whenever she turned. He wanted her to be a demon 24/7._

_She crumbled to the ground the day she found out her sister would come during a training session._

"_Father, why would you do this to Misayo?" Michiko said alarmed, "I could hurt her. I could-" she didn't want to say it. _

"_Shut it! If something happens to your wench of a sister, it's your fault!" the fox demon said. That day, Misayo went back to the slayer's village with a broken arm. It came from Michiko's father, though. Misayo tried to protect Michiko from yet another beating._

End of flashback~

Michiko shuddered at the memory.

"Misayo"

"Yes, big sister?"

"Go hide."

Misayo nodded.

"What's wrong, Michiko?" Sango asked.

"Looks like my damn father decided to show up."

"You need to learn to respect your elders, my daughter." a voice said from outside, as the demon walked in. Shippo gasped.

"Michiko, you didn't mention that your father is Chief Nori! The leader of all fox demons!" Shippo said, "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Nori ignored Shippo.

"What do I owe this non-honor, sorry excuse for a father." Michiko said angrily. The humans (minus Misayo), Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara just watched the scene unfurl.

"Just came to check on how your Fox Demon Rite of Passage is going."

"What's the other reason?" Michiko growled.

"Ugh… I hate that I am asking the assistance of a hanyou. But, the humans are attacking our lands in great numbers and I need your help." Nori stated.

"Let me guess, during a full moon, you want me to walk among the humans, and change their ways. News flash: NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Michiko said.

"It won't just be you though," he said with a sly grin, "Misayo will go with you."

"NO!" Michiko screamed.

"Do you dare defy your leader? Do you dare defy your father? Do you dare defy me?" Nori said giving Michiko several smacks across the face.

"I-I…" Michiko stuttered.

**What will Michiko chose? Find out next chapter.**

**Michiko: I hate my father. Oh, by the way that is where I get my speed and strength from.**

**Me: So, yeah. Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Adding some MichikoXShippo action this chapter! Yay! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Eight

The Inu-gang watched in horror as their young friend was slapped multiple times.

"You will obey me."Nori said, after each word, he slapped. Michiko's back straightened.

"I still have the chance not to live among the fox tribe. I can still live as a human. You can't order me around." Michiko said trying to recollect her bravery. He slapped her again and she crumbled to her knees.

"Michiko!" Shippo yelled while running to her, "Leave her alone, Chief Nori!" Shippo stood in front of Michiko.

"Hump… I'll leave her alone…for now." Nori walked away.

"Michiko, are you all right? Kagome asked.

"I think so. Sango, will you please find Misayo."

"Sure, come on, Kirara."

"Wait, I'll go find her. I can sniff her out." Inuyasha said, as bounded into the woods.

"Michiko, can you stand?" asked a concerned Shippo. He offered a hand. She gratefully grabbed it and stood up.

"I had no idea Nori was so cruel." Shippo stated. Inuyasha and Misayo walked into the clearing.

"That was my whole life until my journey started." Michiko said.

"Big sister, did your father hurt you, again?"

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"OK" Misayo said slowly.

~That night~

Michiko sat at the edge of the campsite, looking at a hot springs, thinking. Shippo came up behind her.

"Nice night." He said as he sat next to her. She nodded ever so slightly.

"I'm just thinking about my bastard of a father." They looked up at the moon. "Shippo, may I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Tomorrow night, I will be a human until the sun rises." She said, "It will be odd to transform in front of people other than family."

"Oh"

Sitting there, looking at the moon with Shippo, a blush crept across Michiko's face. _Oh no, I'm blushing!_ Her ears twitched at a noise in a bush behind them. _They thought they good spy on us did they? _She threw a rock at the bush and four humans jumped out, screaming in surprise. Shippo jumped up and looked at them.

"Kagome, Sango,Miroku, Misayo!" the fox demon and hanyou yelled. The two started chasing the humans with angry expressions on their faces.

**That's it for this chapter. I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll!**


	9. Chapter 9

One Fox

**Yo, everyone!**_** TruE-LovE**_** thanks for the reviews! I noticed last chapter I said "good spy" instead of "could spy", sorry. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Nine

The gang was making camp for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing . Michiko looked at the sunset. _It's almost time,_ she thought. She had stepped out of camp to transform.

"Damn it Kagome, you are not going home!" an angry Inuyasha yelled.

"Please, Inuyasha? I have a big test coming up." Kagome pleaded.

"It would be nice for me to go home for a bit, too." Sango put in.

"We could use the time to stock up on supplies." Miroku said.

"It'll be a long way to Oxen-Tiger." Misayo said.

"Now everyone is out to get me." Inuyasha said, exasperated, "Fine. Go Kagome. Be back in three days."

"Yes!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. _It's time,_ Michiko thought. Her ears and tail disappeared. She gained human ears.

Michiko walked back in to camp. Everyone turned and gasped except Misayo and Shippo, who were eating ramen.

"What?" Michiko said.

"You're a-a human." Sango stuttered.

"Well I am a hanyou. Once a month I turn human." Michiko said.

"Just like I turn human during the new moon." Inuyasha said, stuffing his face ramen.

"Big sis, we saved some ramen for you."

"Thank you, Misayo." Michiko said, "So are you going home, Kagome and Sango?"

"Yes, I want to go back and take a test. I'll get supplies as well." Kagome answered.

"I would like to visit the demon slayer's village." Sango added.

"Lady Sango, may I go too?" Misayo asked.

"Sure."

"Hey, Shippo?"

"Yea, Michiko?"

"Want to see something cool with Smashing Top tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Shippo said, enthusiastically.

"I can see that yet another girl is taken." Miroku muttered, which earned him a bonk on the head from Sango's Hirakotsu. Shippo heard it, but not Michiko. Shippo blushed slightly.

"Where do we wait for Kagome at?" Michiko asked.

"The old wench's village." Inuyasha answered.

"Who?" Michiko asked.

"Kaede's village." Sango said.

"Oh." Michiko said.

**That's it for this chapter. I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! **


	10. Chapter 10

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Sorry, filler chapter.**__**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Nine

After Kagome went home and Sango, Misayo, and Kirara went to the slayer's village, Michiko decided to show Shippo the Smashing Top trick.

"This trick is to take out multiple enemies at one time. First you throw out Smashing Top. Smashing Top! Next, you hop onto Smashing Top." Michiko said as she jumped onto her Smashing Top, "Then, Fox Fire!" Fox Fire came out of Michiko hands as she spun, round and round. When Smashing Top got smaller, Michiko stopped Fox Fire and hopped of Smashing Top.

"Now, you try." she said.

"OK. Smashing Top!" he tried to jump on top of it, but he tripped and fell backwards. Michiko burst out in laughter. Shippo blushed furiously.

"OK, that's enough for today," Michiko said, still laughing, "let's head back to Kaede's hut."

~Time skip~

"Damn it, when will Kagome get back?" Inuyasha said. Sango, Misayo, and Kirara were already back.

"I'm back!" they heard Kagome yell.

"About time." Inuyasha said.

**That's it for this chapter. I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! Please vote and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Last chapter I meant to say ten not nine. Thanks for the support **_**sesshyayame the best**_**! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Eleven

The gang was walking towards the Oxen-Tiger. Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing, as usual.

"Now that this trivial stuff is out of the way, let's go!" Inuyasha stated.

"Sorry, I didn't know my tests were so trivial." Kagome said with humph. The argument continued.

"When are they not fighting?" Misayo asked.

"Ummmm…" Sango muttered. Miroku cleared his throat and stepped into the argument.

"So, the Oxen-Tiger is that way, correct?"

"Yes! Good call, Miroku!" Inuyasha said as he started running.

"Inuyasha, come back here!" Kagome called.

"Idiot." Shippo said. The gang reached the outskirts of a village. Kirara's ears twitched and she to wander towards a river.

"I'll get her, Sango." Shippo said.

"I'll go, too" Michiko said.

"Kirara!" Shippo yelled.

"Kirara!" Michiko yelled.

"Hey look, a river." Shippo said. They both started washing their faces.

"Kuroro!" they heard a voice yell. The two looked up and saw a girl picking up Kirara.

"There you are, Kuroro! Let's put this on you." the girl slipped a collar on Kirara. Shippo went to talk to the girl but he was ignored.

"Uh…Shippo we have company." Michiko said. The girl looked up.

"Run Kuroro!" she said as she put Kirara down.

"There's the twin-tailed cat." a bunch of villagers said. They started throwing rocks at Kirara. Shippo and Michiko stood in front of Kirara. Kirara started hissing at the villagers.

"No, Kirara! You mustn't bare your fangs at humans!" Shippo said. The rest of the gang showed up and started talking to the villagers. Shippo slipped the collar of Kirara and looked at it.

~Time skip~

The gang was eating some food at the headman's house. Shippo stepped outside for a moment. Michiko followed him. When she got outside she saw Shippo and the girl from earlier talking. Then they started walking into the forest. Michiko followed them. Jealousy gripped her heart. _I shouldn't be spying on them. _

"Koume, I don't think Kuroro is over here." Shippo said. _I smell rat demons._ Michiko thought. A bunch of rat demons came out of nowhere.

"What?" Shippo said, "Smashing Top!"

"SHIPPO!" Michiko yelled in worry. She jumped out of her hiding place and stood protectively in front of Shippo and Koume.

"Run!" Michiko shouted.

"Michiko," Shippo started.

"RUN!" Michiko repeated louder, "Smashing Top! Fox Fire!" Shippo and Koume ran.

"Will that girl be alright?" Koume asked.

"Don't worry, Koume. Michiko is very strong." Shippo answered. _I hope you're okay, Michiko. _Shippo thought.

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's a lot like one of the anime episode. I just wanted to show the strain in the relationship between Shippo and Michiko. I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! Please vote and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Thanks for the reviews **_**FallenFan77**_**! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Twelve

Michiko finished off the rat demons. She decided to follow Shippo and the girl, Koume. They had found Kuroro and were hiding in a cave. When Michiko found the two, Kuroro was fighting a giant rat demon. The rat demon struck the top of the entrance to the cave threatening to close it.

"Smashing Top!" Michiko yelled, trying to delay the falling boulders. She slipped into the cave.

"Shippo! Are you in here?"

"Over here, Michiko!"

"I'm glad I found you, Shippo!" Michiko said as the last of the boulders fell, "The girl and I won't last long without air but, maybe if I turn into a full demon, we'll both last longer."

"Um… excuse me. But, who are you?"

"I'm Michiko." the hanyou said while turning into a full demon, "A traveling companion of Shippo. You?"

"Koume."

"OK. We don't have much time. Let's dig our way out here, Shippo."

"Let's do it!" The two dug for hours and each passing minute it became harder for Koume to breathe. The two demons kept shouting things like: 'Hold on, Koume!' or 'Almost there!'. When they finally saw light, they also saw the rat.

"Koume, stay in here. I'll go fight the demon. Michiko protect Koume." Shippo commanded.

"Okay, be careful, Shippo. If you need help I'm jumping into the battle." Michiko replied. _Look at him, showing off for her._ _Wait I smell Misayo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and that cat, Kuroro. _"Shippo, I smell the rest of the gang."

Michiko heard Miroku yell, "Inuyasha, aim your Wind Scar at that rock." The rat dissipated once the Wind Scar hit the rock.

~Time skip~

The gang had left the village. After Shippo said goodbye to Koume, he seemed to be in a short depression. Then Inuyasha had to pick on him.

"I bet you were in love with that girl." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Was not! Was not! Was not!" Shippo cried.

"Stupid." As soon as Inuyasha said that, he regretted it.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha also got thwacked on the head several times by an angry Michiko. Who then stormed down the path. _I wonder what got into her. _Shippo wondered.

**That's it for this chapter. I know it's a lot like one of the anime episodes. I just wanted to show the strain in the relationship between Shippo and Michiko. I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! Please vote and review. Or the Inu-gang will come after you!**


	13. Chapter 13

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! I forgot to mention Michiko can transform. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Thirteen

"Michiko, wait up!" Shippo called.

"What do you want?" Michiko sneered.

"Big sister!" Misayo yelled.

Michiko turned to her sister and said sweetly, "Yes, Misayo?"

"Lady Kagome wants to speak to you." Michiko nodded and ran to Kagome.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong, Michiko?" Inuyasha was still rubbing his head from the beating he got earlier.

"I just feel like Sango after Miroku groped another woman, only with Shippo." Michiko sighed, then she was alert,"Here comes Koga!"

A whirlwind wind appeared and out jumped Koga. "Hey Kagome." Michiko turned into a full demon.

"Hey yourself."

A devious grin appeared on Michiko's face. She whispered to Kagome and asked "May I play a harmless trick on Koga?" Kagome nodded. The truth was Michiko smelled another wolf demon close by. Michiko slipped into the forest and walked up to the wolf. "Your name?"

"Ayame. And you?

"Michiko. You seem interested in that wolf over there." Ayame nodded. "I want to try something. Transform!" Michiko transformed into Ayame. "Follow me." Michiko said.

**That's it for this chapter. What is Michiko's plot? Find out next chapter! I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! Please vote and review. Or the Inu-gang will come after you!**


	14. Chapter 14

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! I am so sorry for being late! First my computer was being dumb, then I had back-to-back history projects. I know excuses, excuses. Thank you **_**SkyLion27**_** for following! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TETSUSAIGA OR ANY OTHER AWESOMENESS. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Fourteen

Michiko walked back towards the clearing where Kagome was with Ayame in tow. When Michiko got close enough she yelled Kagome's name, stopping the embarrassing encounter from continuing. Kagome ran over and freaked out for a moment after seeing two Ayames. She calmed down figuring one was Michiko.

"Will you please get Shippo?"

"I guess, Michiko." In about two minutes Kagome returned with Shippo. He was yelling apologies to Michiko.

"No need to say sorry, Shippo. I acted rashly. Want to have some fun?" Michiko said with a smirk. Shippo nodded enthusiastically. Michiko told him the plan and he transformed into Kagome. The four walked in to the clearing towards a _very _stunned Koga.

"Ok Koga, which is the real me and which is the real Kagome?" Ayame asked with a smirk. After a couple minutes of silence Koga spoke.

"That's easy!" he said pointing to Ayame and Shippo. Shippo transformed in front of Koga, whose expression became grim. Michiko also transformed. Koga realized he picked the right Ayame and the wrong Kagome. Shippo and Michiko were laughing so hard, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Misayo came running.

"Get lost mangy wolf." Koga was so embarrassed he walked. Ayame also walked away while chuckling.

"Shall we get going?" Miroku said confused. At this point, Shippo and Michiko were wiping tears from there eyes.

"Yes."Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango said. Misayo stared at the spectacle while Kirara mewed.

**That's it for this chapter. There, relationship kind of fixed. Yay homework's finished! I have a poll going on my profile about this story. Please vote in the poll! Please vote and review. Or the Inu-gang will come after you!**


	15. Chapter 15

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Happy Halloween! From now on, I will not call out follows and favorites, only reviews. So everyone, REVIEW! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE JEWEL OF FOUR SOULS OR ANY OTHER AWESOME POWER CRAP. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Fifteen

"Cut the crap, Shippo and Michiko!" A very angry Inuyasha yelled. The team was walking towards a spiritual mountain called Mount Hakurei and the two fox's laughter still hadn't subsided.

"Inuyasa, I'm surprised you're not savoring Koga's idiocy." Shippo said.

"Yeah! I mean, the expression on his face was priceless!" Michiko added.

"Sis, you've been saying that for the last hour." Misayo complained.

"Everyone, enough." Miroku said calmly while subtly walking behind Michiko. All of a sudden he had Sango's Hirakotsu on his head and two hands on his face, slapping him.

"PERVERT!" Michiko, Kagome, and Sango yelled before storming off. Shippo started glaring at Miroku, then he ran after the three girls, leaving Miroku, Inuyasha, Misayo, and Kirara.

"I think that glare could kill." Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. Misayo just nodded before running after them.

"I thought I was going to die there for a second." Miroku said.

"Mew." Kirara added before running ahead.

Shippo still hadn't caught up to the girls when Misayo and Kirara caught up to him. They walked in silence until they heard a scream.

"Michiko!" Shippo cried. He heard a 'Sango' and 'Kagome' far behind him. Kirara transformed and Misay and Shippo climbed on top of her, worry covering their faces.

When the great saber cat landed near the girls in a village, they seemed perfectly fine.

"What happened? Are you all okay?" Shippo said frantically. Michiko smiled a bit, causing him to blush.

"We're fine Shippo. Kagome somehow got a worm in her hair, that's all." She assured. That's when they started getting weird looks from the villagers. They also heard a noise. When they looked towards it they saw Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga drawn and Miroku with his staff ready. Then they looked around in confusion. Sango chuckled and explained. A few moments later, they heard a growl come from the woods. The group looked at the woods in confusion. Just then Nori popped out.

"Did you miss me?" He asked evily.

**Bwhahaha! Cliffhanger! Now vote in my poll on my profile, or demons will be after you! Again, happy Halloween! :-D Have a good day!**


	16. Chapter 16

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! I've got nothing to say in this author's note. So without further adieu, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PURIFYING AWESOMENESS. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Sixteen

"F-father?" Michiko stuttered in surprise.

"Hello my dear, how are you today?" Nori said as Michiko stepped in front of Misayo protectively.

"Fine until you came along." She spat angrily. The rest of the group got in front of the two girls, with Shippo right in front of Michiko.

"What do _you_ want, Nori?" Shippo said.

"What? No Chief Nori this time? You insult me and your fox demon pride, child. And isn't it obvious what I want? I want to take my daughter home to fight the humans." He said. He added while looking at the sky, "It looks like a full moon tonight."

"We won't let you take her!" Kagome seethed.

"Who will stop me? Certainly not you, human." Nori chuckled.

"Not her, me." Shippo and Inuyasha said at the same time as they stepped forward. They glanced at each other and did a quick nod as they got in their fighting positions. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and Shippo readied his gadgets.

"A hanyou and a fox demon child will stop me? Don't make me laugh! You are only a half-demon. A nd you fox demon child, none of your tricks will work on me. I am the fox demon chief, remember? I practically created all fox tricks." Nori laughed as he sharpened his claws.

"Miroku, Sango, Kagome! Get the girl and her sister away!" Inuyasha yelled. Kirara transformed into her bigger form as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku climbed on. Michiko also transformed into her demon form and Misayo clambered onto her back to get away from the fight.

"Michiko! Follow us!" Miroku called. Kirara started to fly towards Mount Hakurei with Michiko tailing behind.

After going for about two hours, the gang stopped for a rest and some dinner. But Kagome and Michiko had worried expressions.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Michiko?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. My father is really strong, but so are they."

"Big sister, I'm hungry." Misayo came up and said.

"Okay little sister, why don't you go talk to Miroku and Sango for some food?"

"Okay!" The little girl said as she skipped away.

"Hey Kagome, I think go check on them."

"Be careful." She said. Michiko nodded then took off. _She's as fast as Koga when it comes to Shippo. Hmmm, I wonder. _Kagome thought.

_Shippo, please be okay. _Michiko thought as she ran, but she stopped short when she saw the moon. _Crap!_ She looked at her waist and saw a shimmering light. _At least I have mother's sword. _Michiko smirked as she turned into a human and continued running.

**What is this almighty sword? Find out later! Since nobody is voting in my poll, I will close it soon. Sigh:-( . Bye! :-D Have a good day!**


	17. Chapter 17

One Fox

**Yo, everyone! Chores are done and now I'll get this done . Thank you **_**dee. **_**for the review! Yay! Enjoy!**

**Inuyasha: Stop babbling already. You're here to write.**

**Me: Kagome, please do the honors.**

**Kagome: Gladly. Sit boy!**

_**Crash**_

**Michiko: He's right though. Please get to the story. I heard you have something good planned in this chapter.**

**Me: I guess. You get to meet someone new.**

**Michiko: Yes!**

**Me: That's not a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN DIDDLY SQUAT IN INUYASHA TERMS. I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori and Kaminari (who is dead).**

Chapter Seventeen

Michiko ran through the woods, quickly approaching the battlefield. With her inheritance that was her mother's sword in hand maybe she could beat her father in her human form. After running for awhile, Michiko made it to the battlefield. What she saw horrified her. Shippo was lying on the ground unconscious while Inuyasha was struggling to stand. Nori was walking towards Shippo with a devilish grin and his claws ready to strike. He stopped in front f the small fox demon.

"What a shame… You put up such a fight." He said while bringing his clawed hand down. However it was stopped by a blade.

"You will not hurt him." Michiko said angrily while raising the sword a bit higher, before hitting his gut with the hilt. Nori stumbled backwords a bit.

"T-that s-sword. The one I forged for your mother." Nori uttered in disbelief.

"Yes father, this is that same sword." Michiko clarified. In the corner of her eye she saw Shippo slowly wake up. Feeling a bit better she put her full attention on her opponent, but to no avail, he was already attacking. He landed a powerful strike in Michiko's gut, causing her to fly backwards. Nori started walking to her grinning evilly. Michiko's life flashed before her.

"I'm sorry that I must kill the chieftain-to-be." Nori said. Immediately afterwards though, he was shot by a sacred arrow. He collapsed to the ground, dead. _Kagome, perhaps. No. I don't think so. That looked a bit more powerful. _Michiko thought. She turned towards the way from which the arrow was shot. Standing there was a woman who looked similar to Kagome.

She faintly heard Inuyasha mutter. "Kikyo."

**Buwahaha! Cliffy! If anyone wants to send me a sword technique (like wind scar) just pm me or review. Tell me name and description and it might appear in the story! :-D Have a good day!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! The next chapter of One Fox is here! WARNING: Kikyo bashing! I hate Kikyo. Good, know that I have that off my chest, give me something to kill her. Or better yet…**

**Me: Michiko! Kill Kikyo.**

**Michiko: No can do. If I do, the angry hanyou will kill me. Trust me, I want to kill the clay pot too.**

**Inuyasha: *growls* Nobody will kill Kikyo!**

**Me: *cowers behind Kagome while Inuyasha tries to kill author* Please Kagome.**

**Kagome: Gladly. Sit boy!**

**Inuyasha: *BAM* Ouch…**

**Misayo: Did I miss something?**

**Michiko: *sweat drops* Not at all, sis, not at all.**

**Me: Before this gets out of hand…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE EVIL THAT IS KIKYO! I do own Michiko, Misayo, Nori (who is dead), and Kaminari (who is also dead).**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"So you are the clay pot I've heard so much about." Michiko said eyeing the priestess.

"Watch your mouth, fox!" Inuyasha growled while holding his injured arm.

"Okay, okay. Geez!" the young fox hanyou said, holding her hands up defensively.

"Who are you child?" Kikyo asked.

"Michiko's the name!" Michiko said while silently swearing that the dead priestess was trying not to kill her.

"Michiko, I must inquire. Are you a half-demon?" The said priestess asked.

"I'M A HANYOU! No one has the permission to call me a half-demon." Michiko snarled. She then added, "I'm heading back to camp, Inuyasha. I won't tell the others what happened here especially Kagome. Just be quick so nobody gets suspicious. I can guarantee my mouth will stay shut, but you never know if his mouth will stay shut." Michiko then pointed towards Shippo, who was now standing and staring wide-eyed at the other three.

"Shippo keep your mouth shut!" Inuyasha snarled. Shippo nodded and took a shaky step towards Michiko before almost falling. Michiko managed to catch him and support him with one arm.

"That was easy." Michiko said bewildered.

"I'll just tell Kagome that a villager threw a clay pot at my father and killed him."

"T-thank you, Michiko." Inuyasha muttered, barely audible.

"No prob, baka." Michiko said after getting over her momentary shock. She turned and walked into the forest with Shippo in tow. One of walking and they heard angry threats from Inuyasha. Michiko then heard Shippo's voice after a few moments.

"Thanks for coming, Michiko."

"You're welcome, Shippo."

"Now that Nori is dead, who's chief?" Shippo asked.

_Crap! I knew someone would ask this this question! _Michiko thought. She sighed and looked at the fox demon. "C'mon you're smart! Shouldn't you know that I have to carry the burden of leading all of the fox demons while they're trying to kill me because I'm a hanyou." She said, sarcasm lacing her voice. Shippo's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

**There done! Anyone have a sword technique suggestion? Pm me or review!**


End file.
